Who Are You Really?
by PandaBear18
Summary: High school fic, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura are no ordinary students they are assassins aimed to kill one man, Neji Hyuuga, but what happens between him and Tenten that makes her doubt her mission. Rated M for later chapters and violence. NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

Who Are You Really?

Chapter 1: Setting things straight

Tenten's POV

"Oh my gosh this place is HUGE!" exclaimed Ino as we approached our new school Konoha Boarding School in Japan ( lucky for us we're all fluent in Japanese ) "Ino shut up we don't want people to think we're weird on our first day" Sakura said "right" she replied. 'We may look ordinary but believe it or not we four girls are the best assassins in New York you heard me assassins. This is our new cover, we are supposedly foreign exchange students believe me not the most original cover but it's a good one at that. No one expects 17/16 year olds to be assassins. Well the person we have to assassinate is Hyuuga Neji, heir to a veeeeery successful oil empire one of the members of his extensive family hired us because of something to do with the fact that he is the heir although he isn't directly related to the head of Hyuuga Oils, Hiashi Hyuuga. So now you know why we are here. Oh and I forgot to tell you that it's my job to seduce him apparently it's the best way to gain his trust why me Ino and Sakura suit the job description more than me im a tomboy for goodness sake but not Hinata she faints at the mention of anything to do with anything sexual.'

Flashback

"Ino why do we have to dress up its only school" I whined "Tenten dearie in order to do our job properly we have to look amazing" I am wearing a red spaghetti strap vest dark wash skinny jeans and red stiletto heels and since I won't let Ino near my face i opted for shimmery lip gloss, like everyone else, Ino is wearing a purple halter neck that comes to her just above her stomach with white mini skirt and purple stiletto heels and hair in a high ponytail, Hinata is wearing a blue and white ( it looks kinda like space but blue and white ) spaghetti strap summer dress coming to just above her knees, loose hair and white pumps, and finally Sakura is wearing her hair loose with a black headband and a tight pink tube top showing a bit of her stomach with black very short shorts and black stiletto heels. Ino stood back and admired her work as she had chosen all our outfits "All done lets go!" she squealed jumping up and down how the hell she did that with stiletto's on I will never know.

End of Flashback

We entered the building and started searching for our dorms, I would be sharing a room with a guy i dont know who and Hinata while Ino and Sakura would be sharing a room with no other people. Our dorms were right across the hall from each other wich was convenient. Hinata and I entered our dorm to find out that our roommate was none other than Neji Hyuuga "Hi my names Tenten and this is Hinata we and our friends across the hall are new here" I said "hn" was his reply "Oh crap now were stuck rooming with a heartless bitch we had enough of those in our old school" I said loudly to Hinata then turned to him "Listen dude we're gonna have to set some things straight I'm not gonna tolerate any blood on the carpet because you slit your wrists cause your all emo and no goth buddy's coming over here to have some weird ceremony's understood?" I said in a no-nonsense tone he merely smirked and said in an almost amused tone ( remember he's a heartless bitch no emotions ) "Understood" and carried on with whatever heartless bitches do AKA: reading. Hinata and I unpacked our bags and went over to Ino and Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update I've just been so busy with hockey tournaments and homework so please forgive me. Ok so I just wanna point out they arrived in the middle of the week so in this chapter its Wednesday k? Good. Enjoy XD.**

Who Are You Really?

Chapter 2: Classes

Tenten's POV

"Hi guys" I said as Hinata and I entered the room Ino and Sakura shared "what's up" they replied "guess who our roommate is" "what" said Ino "I told you to guess!" "Fine...ummm Neji" "how did you know now it's no fun" "am I right OMG I'm right yay!" "well this makes your job a lot easier" said Sakura "ya I agree it is gonna be a lot easier but not too easy cause guess what girls we've got another cold hearted asshole on our hands" I said "I'm s sure he's not th that b bad once we get to know him" said Hinata always defending others "ok guys you ready for classes" said Sakura "we have classes now" groaned Ino "I take that as a no, come on its not that bad I mean we all have all classes with at least one of each other"_ 'okay so I got homeroom and art with Hinata, science and math with Sakura, history and music with Ino and gym with all of them and sadly I have all my classes with none other than Neji, coincidence, don't think so. So today I have homeroom, history, math and gym' _(I don't wanna do all classes in one day) We set of for our different classes as the first bell rang, Hinata and I reached our class one minute late me making up excuses in my head as we ran along only to find no teacher there and all the students chatting away or listening to music. There was no empty desk so I sat next to Neji and Hinata sat next to a blond boy who was currently irritating the hell out of the boy ahead of him whose name seems to be Sasuke at least that's what the blond boy is shouting. When a teacher finally walked in it was already half way through the lesson he had silver hair and had his nose in an orange book he put the book in his pocket and said "is everyone here? I see we have two new students please stand up tell us your name and something about yourself what school you were at originally and why you moved I know it seems like a lot but it's just to waste time until your next class" "well my name is Tenten and I like pandas, weapons and karate, and I was in the same school as Hinata was in" I said "M my name is Hinata and I like t the colour lavender, cinnamon buns and karate" said Hinata. The teacher, whose name I learned was Kakashi, told us we could do whatever we liked until the bell rang. The blond kid started chatting a million miles a minute to poor Hinata and Neji turned to me raising an eyebrow at me "weapons?, really?" he said questionably "yes weapons, really" I replied "I meant to ask you earlier, do they have karate here?" "Yes, at three in the hall everyday it's not your usual karate more like fighting" "great just the way I like it" I said getting up as the bell rang and walking to the spot in the hallway where we agreed to meet "hi" I said as Hinata and I approached the rest "there's karate at three if you guys wanna go" "hell yea we're going! It's the only time we can get in training without being suspicious" replied a very amped Ino. The bell rang for the next classes and I dragged Ino to History. We got to the classroom registered to history way before the second bell and entered to find everybody in their seats. Ino apparently saw a cute boy and went to sit next to him and I, once again was stuck with Neji. 'how come everybody is here so early?" I asked him "the teacher is super strict and she sticks to the subject of olden day torture methods and weapons that kinda scares everyone" he said _'is it just me or is he getting nicer' _the teacher walked in and said "pop quiz on weapons I don't care if you weren't here during my previous lesson I don't want to hear excuses" handing them out "you have 25 minutes I suggest you get started when you have finished put it on my desk" _'yay I love this teacher_' I started writing and finished in 10 minutes putting my pen down, give me a break it was pretty long. "What's your name?" the teacher, Anko said walking up to me leaning on my desk staring right into my eyes with an icy glare I stared back into her eyes calmly as if daring her to do something, she looked impressed "Tenten" I replied "I like you Tenten, but don't expect me to believe that you are finished and got everything right in 15 minutes especially when you haven't attended one of my lessons before now" "you can check" I said she took my paper and went to her desk to begin marking 5 minutes later she stood up on her desk and said loudly "time up!" everyone was still busy except Ino and Neji, and the boy Ino was sitting next to, Shikamaru I think it was. "Look at this, full marks and she has never had a lesson with me before and completed it in 15 minutes and nobody here has ever gotten near full marks except for Neji and Shikamaru but they are prodigies" class carried on for the full 10 minutes until the bell rang and I met up with Sakura and we hurried to math, I sat next to Sakura and thankfully not Neji. I nearly fell asleep; I would've if Sakura hadn't nudged me awake. Time for gym something I was generally good at more importantly something I enjoyed. We all changed together into the ridiculously small uniform designed by our science teacher Jiraiya, who according to Sakura who had had his class today was veeeery perverted. We were wearing a sort of cheerleading outfit it was a ridiculously short skirt with a top that ended above your belly button. We went out into the field and found out that today was an obstacle course of wall climbing, targets, ladders, balancing beams, climbing up a pole to a platform where you had to hold onto a rope and swing down and finally the finish where a teacher stood with a stop watch, we were put in pairs I got paired with Neji, we were first to go we were standing on the starting line waiting to get told when to go I was anxious to go "be careful you won't wanna hurt yourself" he said in a sarcastic tone with a smirk on his face "just you wait and see who's gonna get hurt its kinda obvious since it's not gonna be me" I said smirking he chuckled " ok let's see" we took off as the starter gun went. We reached the wall on started climbing it at top speed jumping of the platform on the other side I took of Neji following me close behind, I reached the targets '_I mustn't be too good at this he will suspect something'_ I grabbed the kunai hurling them with precision speed making sure only one or two hit centre Neji caught up with me running with speed feet going in between the rungs on the ladders (they are rope ladders lying on the floor) "good aim" he said running ahead of me we reached the balancing beams setting our concentration not on beating each other but on staying on the beams we reached the platform I climbed up the pole onto the platform stopping to catch my breath and waiting for Neji as he got there I slid down the rope and ran towards the teacher him once again following me close behind we finished with a time of 5 minutes 48 seconds lying down on the grass further away from the course Neji lay down next to me saying " what type of school were you in an army camp" he said sarcastically "at times it could feel like that" I replied he smirked and closed his eyes he looked so peaceful his handsome features shining in the sun whoa I'm so confused did I say handsome oh gosh! The final bell rang and I got up to get changed I felt his hand on my shoulder turning around with a questioning look "Naruto said Hinata would like you to join us for lunch before karate your friends will all be there as well as Shikamaru, naruto, Sasuke and myself" "sure where do I meet you guys" "Hinata knows" "cool" I said carrying on towards the girls change rooms catching up with the other girls "I don't think seduction is the best way to get to know him m not doing it" I said in a low voice "I agree" said Hinata "he doesn't s seem to be interested in girls" "Hinata your hardly stuttering" said Ino " I guess" replied Hinata we entered the changing rooms and quickly changed into our normal clothes and headed to our dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who Are You Really?**

**Chapter 3: Lunch with the boys **

**Sorry it took so long to update I've had so much to do 7 major tasks 3 orals 3 tests and other school work no to mention sport 3 times a week or more. I'm always so busy I hardly get time to write Anyway NejiTen in this chappie hope you like. XD**

Lunch time arrives and we get dressed in casual clothes for our lunch 'date' with the boys. We all crowd into Naruto's car, lucky Hinata got to sit in front, and the rest of us had to squish into the backseat. I got squashed in-between a chatty Ino and Neji. Ino is chatting excitedly to Shikamaru and Neji and I are sitting still doing nothing, as we can't move. Our hands are touching slightly and it's giving me butterflies and I'm blushing faintly, I don't know why but I am.

We finally arrive at our destination, gravel… parking lot? We climb out the car and look around confused "hope you're wearing flat shoes you're gonna be in for some walking" said a voice behind me making me jump, I turn around and see Neji holding a picnic basket. We hike through a small gap in the giant rock wall and enter a beautiful open field with golden wheat and huge rock walls behind us, and a steep drop down everywhere else there were also millions of caves in the wall most higher up though.

We sit down on blankets and eat our lunch afterwards everyone sits and chats I get up and start walking around looking at everything aware that Neji is walking next to me now, I say "this place is beautiful" "I know he replies" "just like you he adds softly to himself not knowing that I heard "did you bring your swimsuit?" he asks "ya just in case, why?" "There's hot springs in some of these caves" "oh my gosh! I love hot springs can you take me to one pleeeaaaase!" I beg he nods "go get your stuff I got mine already" I speed to get my stuff sprinting full tilt and arrive back next to him. Pointing to a small cave he says "you can get changed in there"

I come out to find him waiting for me. I'm wearing a red swimming costume like a bikini but connected to each other by a strip in the middle. We climb up a short way and swing into a cave. It has a huge hot spring at the front with steam rising from it. "come, the warmer ones are near the back" he said leading me to a more secluded smaller hot spring, he takes of his shirt and I stare at his cheats his muscles rippling as he moves, I look away quickly scared that I'd start drooling if I look at him for any longer. I dip my foot in and he pushes me in chuckling, smiling evilly I grab his foot and pull him in. The water is soothing and warm and I rest my head against the rock and lie back enjoying the water until a huge tidal wave splashes me in the face I sit up spluttering and glare at Neji whose standing there smirking "oh it's on" I say tackling him, him escaping and tackling me, me escaping so on eventually I trap him against the side we stay still like that for a while our bodies pressed together just staring each other in the eyes, me loving the feel of his bare skin against mine. Our faces are close we start moving forward, just as our lips are a millimetre apart we hear Naruto calling us at the top of his lungs, I sigh and get up, we get dressed and climb out the cave greeted by a noisy Naruto demanding explanations we reply that we were simply swimming in the hot springs.

We pack up to leave and hike back down to the car and pile in again. When we are walking up to our dorms I ask Neji if we need anything for karate and he said there were outfits that got supplied and we just needed to get there early to get them. We enter our dorms and start to get ready for karate. All I can thank about is finishing what was about to happen earlier, and wacking Naruto on the head for interrupting. I know its good that he interrupted I cant get to attached, this is a mission I'm not a normal student no matter how much I want it.

**Review please I love reviews they make my day and I just wanna say thanx to all the people who took the time to read my story**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who Are You Really?**

**Chapter 4: Karate and feelings **

**Hi guys, just wanna thank the two awesome reviewers (EnlightenedNinja and Lili Bibi)** **who have given me great advice, and say sorry for not updating, I can explain, k it was exams and my dad annoyingly decided that my computer was a distraction sooo he locked it in a cupboard, and the good news is that I got it back today, duh. Anyway, enjoy!**

Hinata was somewhere with Naruto and Neji was in the shower so I was alone in the room, my thoughts started to drift to what Neji had said earlier when he thought I wasn't listening, he had basically said I was beautiful, the thought gives me butterflies and goose bumps and whatever else I can think of, what would he do if I told him my feelings, that I liked him, then it dawned on me, I just said I like him, no no no this can't be happening I've never liked anyone I tried not to develop feelings for anyone on purpose it simply isn't allowed, if you fall in love the person you love is killed, assassinated, then you they kill you too first they get inside of your head driving you crazy until you wish you were dead but they wouldn't kill you they would give you a reason to live then kill you, they would torture you, we aren't normal, I'm not normal, I don't want Neji to die because of me, I actually don't want him to die at all. I started crying, this was unfair, they branded me, killed my parents just to get to me, I showed them once, I killed 2 of their agents when they tried to take me, I'll show them again, but it hurts to know that he might be in danger.

**Neji's POV**

I come out the shower and I hear Tenten crying, I hope she's ok I finished getting dressed and see her crying, curled up on her bed it makes me hurt to see her so sad, I know I've just met her but she understands me, no one else has ever understood me. I walk up to her and sit down next to her pulling her close giving her a hug, she looks up and hugs me, I smile, " you okay?" I ask her, she simply nods, "I should get to karate, to get the outfits and call the others and remind them" she says and gets up, "thank you" she says as she closed the door smiling at me

**Tenten's POV**

I called the others and we are in the elevator going to karate, suddenly Ino stops the lift and we are frozen in between two floors, "okay what's up with you Ten, you look down in the dumps" she asked me, "nothing" I reply "don't lie to us Ten we're your friends, you can tell us anything" I sigh and turn to Hinata "Nata, do you remember your sister and they tried to kill her and Konohamaru when they started developing feelings for each other?" I asked her "ya, why?" she replied "well…imsortakindascaredthatitwillhappentomeandims caredforthepersonikindasortalike" I said out of breath…silence, they were staring at me "WHAT" they chorused, I looked down thinking about Neji, a tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. Ino came up to me and gave me a hug and said "we can talk about it after karate". She pressed the button and we were on our way.

As we reached the hall where karate would be heldwe heard a crash and rushed inside to find their karate teacher, Gai, under a pile of boxes, 4 to be exact, "oh, girls would you youthfully help me with these boxes?" came the muffled voice of Gai, we giggled and went to help him, momentarily forgetting my worries, "these are your things that you will need to embrace the youthful sport that is karate, blossoming flowers of youth" said Gai pumping his fist in the air, We giggled and went to the change rooms to put our stuff in our lockers, I put on my outfit and Ino squealed in delight "Ten that looks amazing on you!" she shouted then proceeded to squeeze the air out of my lungs then run to get hers on. We were wearing baggy tracksuit pants and a half top looking suspiciously like a training bra but as Ino puts it apparently it makes me look fabulous and shows off my flat stomach and 6 pack, she's to fashion conscious.

**Neji's POV**

I walked into the hall to find only Gai there but he was too busy proclaiming about the youthfulness of this sport, that he didn't notice me. I stood waiting until I noticed the girls coming out of the change rooms, well Tenten , I couldn't help but stare I mean she looked well how do I put this, I kinda was EXTREAMLY turned on, but I don't really understand I've never really been interested in girls let alone been turned on by them but she, as I said before, is different, so instead I just concentrated on her face rather and noticed she still looked a bit sad I looked at her as if to ask if she was okay, she gave me a week smile, she didn't seem to be concentrating, so I walked over to chat with her while we waited for the others.

**Tenten's POV**

We walk out into the hall to find Neji there in the exact same outfit, well except for the top obviously, in fact he actually wasn't wearing ANY top at all, he looked at me as if to ask if was okay but all I could manage was a feint smile as I was too busy drooling over his abs, he walked over and we started chatting about nothing in particular while waiting for everyone else. When everyone arrived Gai put us into pairs although he went with Lee, who looked disturbingly like him, I mean EXACTLY like him. I got paired with Neji, Ino got paired with Shikamaru, Hinata got paired with naruto and Sakura got paired with Sasuke. We got instructions to spar with each other until the one was unable to move or surrendered. We were allowed access to various weapons so I ran to the store room and grabbed a couple of blunt kunai and a pair of nun chucks. I come out and Neji is sitting waiting for me, as I approach him he gets up, I look at him confused "since your using weapons we'll have to go outside" he said so I followed him out I decided against using my weapons just yet and slipped into my stance. I ran at him and drew my fist back to punch but he caught it and swung his fist round aiming for my gut, we were caught in as stand still but I still had potions open and was silently thanking 10 years of gymnastic, I back flipped out of his reach but not before kicking him in the jaw on my way, I landed a safe distance away from him and picked up my nun chucks I ran and swung at him ,he dodged and jabbed at the pressure point on my left arm successfully numbing it, I grabbed the kunai and flung them at him, discarding my nun chucks, he managed to dodge them barely but one or two hit him forming bruises we carried on fighting hand to hand, him hitting out at me, me dodging and kicking out at him, him blocking and so on, eventually we were exhausted and in a last effort I kicked his leg out from underneath him causing him to fall on his back, un fortunately he grabbed me pulling me down with him, I landed on top of him, everything was silent for a moment, I leaned down  
subconsciously and closed my eyes, our lips touched, I intertwined my hands in  
his hair pulling him closer, he ran his tongue against my lips and I parted  
them, he ran his tongue round my mouth exploring every part, a feeling of pure bliss  
ran over me and I shivered he ran his hands up and down my spine, realization  
hit me, I couldn't do this, I got up and ran away.

**Thanx to all the readers who took time to read my story and you know I really deserve reviews as I still have 1 exam left and I had to beg my dad to give my computer back just so I could update for you guys, and reviews are real; good luck for exams. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who Are You Really?**

**Chapter 5: Telling the truth**

**Yeah I know a lot of people want to kill me with not updating for a long time, I get really side tracked by about anything so it's like:**

**Me walking down passage thinking ****_ok, I'm gonna write the next chapter_**

**Walking…still walking…then…**

**"Ooooh I smell cookies, YUMMMMY!"**

**So BAM! Distracted!**

**Neji's POV**

_'I really don't understand_ _girls, it's like they are all bipolar I mean Tenten, one minute she's kissing me the next minute she running away'_ I got up deciding to find her but she had an at least 5 minute head start, I mean, that girl sure can run. I wondered around following her footprints left in the soft sand and came across a thicket of trees blocking out the view behind it. I walked through the trees to find a small clearing with a crystal clear lake and a waterfall with a cave hidden behind the thin veil of water cascading down the rock walls, purple flowers dotted the emerald green fields, to the right of the field was a Tenten sitting with her head in her hands sobbing silently sitting next to a whole pile of broken or cracked trees clearly the girl has a hell of a punch. I walked over and sat next to her she lifted her head I could see the tear stains down her cheeks it broke my heart to see her like that, I finally spoke breaking the silence "Tenten…please don't cry" I said in a barely audible whisper "why does it matter to you?" she replied "it…hurts…to see you sad" she sighed and I pulled her closer to me "why don't we play 20 questions? You get 10 I get 10, it will cheer you up, and I'll go first we'll take turns" I said she looked up and smiled slightly "I love games…"she said "why did you kiss me?" I asked "I…well I like you…do you like me?" "Yes…why did you run away?" "I can't be with you I, I, *sigh* I'm not allowed to be with you, no one can find out okay?" "Why can't you be with me?" "It will be setting me up for hurt" "I won't hurt you, what gave you that idea?" I said with a frown "just drop it okay! Sorry I didn't mean to shout and it's not you who will hurt me its them, they will get to me through you and it won't be good for either of us"…_'okay now I'm curious "them" seriously, could she be any more cryptic?'_

**Tenten's POV**

_'I'm backed in a corner what must I do, must I tell him? Aaargh! What to do' _ "I can't tell you just yet… but when I can I'll tell you all of it" I said he nodded accepting it, for now… I wish I could tell him I'll have to speak to the girls first though.

**In the girls room **

We all sat on Sakura's bed with popcorn and soda, we'd bought movie popcorn and soda from the movie house but actually didn't watch a movie we just wanted the snacks, they always taste better than regular stuff. We were chatting about anything, everything and nothing at the same time "guys I have something I want to talk about with you guys" I said, everything went silent as three pairs of eyes turned to me "why don't we escape now's the perfect chance" the eyes widened as they took in what I just said, Hinata was the first to respond "I'm in" she said softly, slightly then said "what about you guys, you in?" they stared at me then Ino spoke up "what brought this on? You know what will happen to us if we try and run away we'll get killed, besides, Tenten, you have never even so much as thought for a moment of running away, and you Hinata!" I sighed "Its Neji, I can't kill him" Sakura thought for a while and then said quietly "you love him don't you…if that's the case then I'm in and Hinata you and you clearly love Naruto" "then I'm in too, what do we have to lose maybe they boys can come with us, they can survive from what I saw at karate" said Ino, I started laughing and everyone stared at me like I had grown another head, "they were wrong, for once, they said we were perfect for this mission but one day into it and we're planning to escape" I said giggling, "now if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to Neji" so I got up and walked out of the room.

I ran across the hall and into our room to find Neji sitting on his bed reading a book, I ran in and jumped on him giving him a hug and proceeding to knock him onto his back, I jumped up and dragged him by the hand across the room to the door before he stopped me "What's up, Ten?" he asked me, blushing at the nickname I replied "I've got something to tell you, but not here"

We arrived at the clearing and the sun was setting and the field was coloured in orange and red hues, we sat down and I began talking…

"Well I was an orphan, got bullied a lot at school, I was only twelve, younger than everyone else…one day 5 boys cornered me, they were around 15 years old, they dragged me behind some old buildings in the school so that no one would see what they were doing, but it didn't really matter no one cared about the orphan kid…" by now I was beginning to cry but I carried on "four of them held me down one of them…they took turns beating me up, they took off all my clothes, stole my first kiss, back then I actually cared about that, dreamt of having someone who loved me enough to kiss me, they touched me places I didn't want to be touched they took turns "having fun" with me wanting to hear me cry and scream with despair…" by now I was sobbing loudly Neji wrapped his arms around me and held me close and said "shh, its ok Ten, I'm here, I'll never let that happen" we sat there for a while until I stopped crying, the sun had set and we were sitting huddled close, bathed in the moonlight. "they tried to rape me, tried, as he was about to, um, well you know, I tore free and punched him in the face and kicked him where no man wants to be kicked, the rest went by in a blur, I took them out like a hurricane, when I had back my clothes I ran, last thing I remembered of that school was the five boys beaten up and lying on the ground unconscious. I climbed over the fence and ran until I couldn't run any more a car pulled up behind me but I was too tired to notice, they took me to their "base" gave me food, water and a place to rest the next day they took me to a cemetery and showed me a grave, my grave. They wanted to me to work for them they faked my death, "overdose on anti-depressants" they said, I agreed, I trained hard I was the best, next was Ino, Sakura and Hinata, we got upgraded to missions early, that meant having to get the tattoo, me, I got my first mission when I was 14" I said as I shifted my shirt to show him the tattoo of the snake eating its tale (the Ouroboros) on my left shoulder. "They call themselves Operations, they train…assassins, I was sent to kill you Neji, but, I…I can't, I love you Neji" I said "I want you to come with me and the girls when we run away, the other boys might be coming too? But I understand if you don't want to come I mean you have your family" "no I don't, my mom died at birth and my dad he got assassinated when I was small, someone in the family hired the assassin, now they wanted to do the same to me, I'm out, I'm coming with you" he replied

**So thanx to all those people who even bother waiting for the next chapter of this suckish story soo I'll try and update faster since it is Saturday tomorrow**

**Biiiii love Panda (since my new user name is PandaBear18, I LOOOOVE panda bears)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hinata's POV**

I wonder how Naruto-kun will act? I hope he agrees to come' Hinara thought as she walked to his room which he, Sasuke and Shikamaru shared. When she reached the door she hesitated she checked her outfit wondering if ino hadn't gone overboard. She was wearing her hair down letting her fall naturally straight up to her waist. She had on a light lavender spaghetti strap dress that was to her ancles at the back but to her mid thigh at the front with white tights and purple high heels. She plucked up the courage and knocked on the door. Naruto answered the door and when Hinata asked he stepped outside and closed the door. "A a ano Naruto-kun?" "What's wrong Hina?" She blushed before answering "I n need t t to tell you something d do you know someplace p p private where we can go?" "Follow me" he said grabbing her hand and running off.

They soon reached a forest and Naruto held her hand tight so she didn't get lost. They were walking deeper into the forest when Hinata heard some one behind them then she heard the sound of a knife being un-sheathed grabbing a knife that was tucked into a garter she spun around and let go of Naruto's hand crouching in a low spin she unfurled her one leg toppeling the attacker, the attacker stood up and she stopped her rotation before punching the guy knocking him unconscious. Naruto stood with his mouth open for the few seconds that it took for Hinata to take down the attacker. " Ano Hina-chan what was that?" "T t that's what I wanted t t to talk to you about" they walked in silence reaching a ladder which they climbed all the way to the top of the tree and onto a platform looking over the trees showing the snow capped mountains. They sat dow with Hinata sideways on Naruto's lap so that she could still see him. "This was supposed to be Tenten-chan's first lone assassination but we begged to come with..." Naruto loked puzzled and shocked but kept silent. "We didn't want her to go alone. She was sent to kill Neji-nii-san" "nii-san?" "He is my cousin, he doesn't know, I was taken when I was small.

All I wanted was my fathers respect but he never gave it to me all he gave me was beatings so I fought back one day. We were at my rhythmic gymnastics class, we were the last ones there or so we thought. He wanted me to show him my routine, so I did but it wasn't good enough for him. So he started beating me,I don't know what happened to me but I decided that I had had enough. I fought back and he was left with a concussion and inability to use his left arm. I ran, someone approached me offered me a new life. I never knew what I got into. Before Tenten-chan arrived the boys there did horrible things to me they hurt me they used me as a punching bag and a slave to do...sexual actions with. The didn't take my virginity though. Operations did nothing to stop it..." she burst out crying and buried her head in his shoulder, he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him their eyes meeting he cupped her chin in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her. She leened foward and buried her hands in his hair pulling him foward, deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along the top of hers causing her to moan into his mouth and arch her back into him. They broke the kiss for air and he trailed his tongue along her jaw line and pressed kisses along her neck before suckling the sensitive skin on her neck causing her to gasp and squirm on his lap panting, eyes screwed closed. He nipped and sucked on her neck making her grind her hips against him making him hard causing her to moan loudly when his erection rubbed against her. "N n n Naruto-kun we sh sh ahhHHH sh should probably st stooOH stop now" "mmmh but I don't wanna Hina-chan" he said nuzzling her neck. " But I n need to ask you something Naru-kun" "what is it?" "We wanna run, do you wanna come with? Nii-san will be there?" "Of course I'll come, now can we finish this please?" "S sure Naru-kun just n no sex yet, I'm not ready for that yet" at that he stood up and pulled down a bag hidden in the trees and rolled down curtains. In the bag was a fold out mattress some pillows and a blanket. Hinata looked at him puzzled "I come here alot thought I could at least make it comfy and have some privacy." He laid out the mattress and pillows leaving the blanket on the side. Hinata lay on her back and Naruto took his shirt off showing his toned and muscular chest. He lay ontop of her supporting himself on his hands as not to crush her. Leaning down he kissed her, ravishing her mouth he let his one hand run up and down her side feeling her luscious curves before pushing her dress half up, and leaning down to kiss her bare stomach. She stood up and lifted her dress up over her head revealing double d sized breasts in a purple bra, she leaned down and pulled off her tights then lay on her back. "Naruto-kun you can do anything you want to me, I know I can trust you" Naruto, taking this as a go ahead he lent down and kissed her.

**I hope people hhaven't given up on this story. I'm not very good at being consistent**


End file.
